The present invention relates in general to packaging and more particularly to a pakcage which can be used for both mailing and display purposes, and the method of manufacturing the same.
There are various types of display and mailing packages known in the art. One type is the blister package which is made of a transparent rigid plastic such as a polyvinyl chloride or polyvinyl acetate. It is molded in a die to the desired shape by vacuum drawing or other customary techniques for molding plastic articles. The pre-formed blister package is filled and then assembled into the package. This is an extremely expensive process in that special dies are required for each type of article to be packaged. Another method of packaging is to wrap the article in a transparent pouch and then secure the pouch to a backer. This type of package does not have a neat, smooth appearance, and requires the steps of manufacturing the pouch and then mounting the pouch to the backer, which increases manufacturing time and the attendant cost thereof. Additionally, the pouch is often torn loose from the backing thereby permitting the packaged article to become removed from the package.
Another method of packaging is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,681 which utilizes a heat shrinkable film which encases the article for display purposes. The intent is to have a finished package which has the appearance of a pre-molded blister package, without the cost of making special dies. A shortcoming with this type of packaging is that the transparent pouch is only secured to the backing along one of its edges. This is necessary so that the pouch can shrink around the article to be displayed in the other three directions. This results in a pouch which is not completely sealed either to itself or to the backing enabling the contents to possible be released from the pouch or allow external moisture to enter the pouch.
Another form of mailer packages shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,589, which describes a mailing container formed by a sheet of paper or cardboard folded into an envelope. The envelope includes a plurality of flaps arranged around the body of the sheet constitutes the central portion of the container. The articles held in position by means of a transparent retainer member is secure over a small window. One flap of the container is shown to form the backing for the article, while the transparent retainer member secured thereover. The inherent problem with this container is the fact that the entire article held in the package cannot be made visible to the consumer, since the window is quite small, and the greater portion of the article retained therein is secured against the paper or cardboard backing and therefore not visible to the consumer.
Another form of window-type package is ahown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,319. The package disclosed therein is intended to be secured to a larger package, the smaller packet or package having a window therein in which a letter or other written indicia is inserted. The typical use of a package of this type is exemplified in FIG. 3 of the drawings wherein a larger article to be forwarded by mail is enclosed within a large package, and written matter pertaining to the contents of the larger package are accommodated in the windowed package secured by adhesive or other similar means to the larger package. Once again, the package as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,319 is not intended to permit any large articles to be accommodated therein, especially in a manner which would permit easy visual observation of the article packaged therein.
Another form of package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,050, which is directed to a display package. As is shown in the drawings therein, the display uses a part of the cardboard or paper board to retain the article in a displayed position, and the package further containing appropriate apertures which would permit the racking of the article in a retail establishment. One of the drawbacks inherent im a package of this type is the fact that the package is not suitable for mailing since it is rather cumbersome, and has a rather large depth dimension in order to permit it to finction as a display package.
Another form of a windowed package as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,242, wherein the package is formed from a single blank, and includes a primary panel having a window located therein, and a secondary panel which in its assembled form, is positioned behind the primary panel. The window permits the consumer to observe some portion of the contents of whatever may be contained between the primary and secondary panel. Once again, it will be observed that any article which is secured within the package, would only be partially visible to the consumer since the window is located within one of the panels, and only permits a view of a portion of the interior contents of the package.
Still another form of a pocket envelope type package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,600 wherein an easy opening envelope having a windowed portion positioned therein is described. Once again, the transparent window does not fully encase any article which would be packaged therein, but rather, the windowed portion of the package permits only a small view of the inner portion of the package such that should an article be contained therein, only a portion thereof would be visible.
It has been deemed desirable to create a package which may be used for mailing purposes, as well as display purposes, which at the same time, eliminates the high cost of blister packing, or other types of packages which require extensive and sophisticated molds to create.